


Anonymity

by Seiji (SnarkyLlama)



Category: Sports Night
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/Seiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Challenge 63: "He went home to get it."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anonymity

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 63: "He went home to get it."

"--never even asked my name."

Camera Three was talking about a woman he'd met last night, and Danny was expounding on sex.

Casey listened with half an ear.

"That just proves my point. No matter what kind of kinky shit you're into, my friend, it all boils down to two things. Sex with friends and sex with strangers. And don't let them denigrate that second option, there's something very Zen about anonymous sex."

Right.

Some went to bars for that kind of anonymity. Not Casey.

He went home to get it.

Lisa had stopped caring who he was years ago.


End file.
